1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to apparatus and methods for controlling and filtering fluid flow into a wellbore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydrocarbons such as oil and gas are recovered from a subterranean formation using a wellbore drilled into the formation. Such wells are typically completed by placing a casing along the wellbore length and perforating the casing adjacent each such production zone to extract the formation fluids (such as hydrocarbons) into the wellbore. The casing may include a filtering mechanism or device that removes contaminants from fluid which flows through the perforations. Filtering devices often have complex assembly structure and may require frequent maintenance and/or replacement due to clogging and breakdown of such devices due to the relatively harsh environment downhole. Servicing a downhole filter device may cause significant downtime for a wellbore, reducing productivity.
The present disclosure addresses at least some of these prior art needs.